


The Missing Otter

by panchoos



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, dialogue only, please remember to retain all your otters upon disembarkation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchoos/pseuds/panchoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we didn't get to a hundred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Otter

**Author's Note:**

> so, i was thinking about Cabin Pressure this morning while brushing my teeth and this came to my mind. i know it's short, and probably not really funny, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway - i mean, i didn't mean it to be a really long fic. but maybe who knows, one day.  
> remember kids, always brush your teeth, so you'll think about cabin pressure
> 
> (sorry for any mistake, please let me know if you find any!)  
> (also, i don't approve their behaviour. always fly safe)

\- I spy with my little eye something... white.  
\- Mmmh, let me guess... is it a cloud?  
\- Yes it is, now it's your turn.  
\- This game is boring, Martin, can't we stop? Why are we playing it anyway?  
\- Because we played all the other games in the past hours and we couldn't come up with a nice idea that didn't involve playing with Arthur sharades or... well, this.  
\- Well, we could invent one... like, making silly announcements and see how the passengers react.  
\- No, we already did that and went on a massive argument about how telling people to switch seats wasn't, in your opinion, silly enough, and then you suggested to say there was a snake on the plane, and I told you how unprofessional and risky it was, and you..  
\- Yeah, yeah, now I remember it. That, and Carolyn's terrifying speech after  
\- It really looked like she was going to murder us.  
\- Yeah...  
\- ... Douglas, do you remember our little trip to Devon?  
\- Mh?  
\- To Ottery St Mary, actually, when I strained my ankle.  
\- Oh, yes, of could I forget our perilous voyage with the piano. How nice.  
\- Yeah, I think we didn't count well.  
\- ... mh.  
\- I'm talking about when we were trying to get a hundred otters on GERTI.  
\- I'm pretty sure that's not how it went, otherwise I'd remember tying to convince some reclutant animals to leave their safe place on earth to fly on our plane. To be honest I don't think I'd ever give some innocent animal the terrible experience of flying with us.  
\- Yeah, anyway, I think we didn't get to an hundred.  
\- And that's of course an unforgivable mistake that doesn't make you sleep at night.  
\- Because, you see, we imagined that we would put two in every seat, one under every one of them and one in every overhead compartment, then four in the galley on the floor, one on the worktop, twenty in the hold, seven in the aisle...  
\- Martin, how do you even remember all of this?  
\- Two in the loo and one in the fridge, and all of them sum up to ninety-nine otters, so we're missing one.  
\- Yes, but I think I remember there was another otter on...  
\- BOOHWAAAAH  
\- AAAAAAAAH. For goodness' sake, Arthur! What on Earth are you doing?  
\- Oh my god, Douglas, you should see the look on your face!  
\- I should see the - he almost gave me and heart attack!  
\- Skip, you were right, it worked!  
\- You organised this, Martin?  
\- Yes, I totally did, and your red face is my reward!  
\- I'm flying an aeroplane! This irresponsible behaviour is extremely dangerous...  
\- Oh, please, just saying this because you can't accept we managed to scare you.  
\- I bet you did! Look at what Arthur is wearing - what is it?  
\- It's an otter costume!  
\- Of course. And how long have you been hiding in the locker exactly?  
\- Since take off.  
\- It was three hours ago.  
\- Yeah, it has been a bit boring in there, but at least I was listening to you two playing, so I had something to distract me! I'll go to get the coffees now.  
\- That's an extremely good idea, thank you.  
\- ...  
\- ... good job Martin.  
\- Thank you.


End file.
